


《I am behind》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 特工x军需官存档。





	1. Chapter 1

得到自己即将与一位军需官进行长期合作的消息时Marco正在和Pierre进行任务圆满结束后例行的喝酒环节，“军需官？”Marco皱了皱眉，“我还想要几天清净日子。”并不是说军需官哪里不好，他们几乎是在帮助特工解决任务中的一切障碍。Marco和Pierre即便是少有的喜欢单干的例外也不能否认他们的作用和能力，只是曾经的合作让Marco印象实在深刻。

 

 

Pierre凑过来看了看屏幕，“恭喜你，终于也要被绑定了。”说完看了看Marco的脸色，说道，“不是每个军需官都和Benedikt一样，你也不用太担心。”说着直接从Marco手上拿过手机仔细看着这位军需官的资料，没有图片，只有简单的学院编号和年龄，“比你还小三岁，应该就是那位最年轻的小天才了。”Marco没说什么，只是伸了个懒腰，“我还指望着能休几天假在这里玩几天。”

 

“不用担心，你的份我替你玩了。”

 

“滚！”

 

 

…

.

 

以考核结果为全优的成绩成为最年轻的军需官，Mario知道自己马上就会收到指令被派去和某位特工进行长期合作。虽然和他曾经规划的不一样，但也算是达到了同样的目的。加密之后的文件传进他的电脑，解码后也之后短短的一句话，地址和时间。Mario在心里狠狠地翻了一个白眼，一片空白就见面，搞得和相亲一样。

 

 

他拿出了自己最新的研究成果，不知道那位特工会不会喜欢自己的见面礼。Mario并不着急，还有两天才是见面的时候，他还有可以再进行一些调试，虽然添加更多的功能大概是来不及了，但是再完善一些细节还是可以的。

 

他的房间里有最高精尖的技术和仪器，他自己在不断创造那些技术。这是一份礼物，对于Mario来说，也是一种讽刺；即使他不讨厌，但也说不上有多喜爱。这是他和其他几位军需官最大的区别。

 

 

不过现在这样也不错，Mario环视着自己的房间，最后将米白色的窗帘撩开一点看着对面的公寓，他刚刚才搬来这里，和那位特工住对面。

 

 

他一直都是一个容易满足的人。

 

 

…

 

 

Marco坐最早的一班飞机飞回德国，明天才去见那位军需官，他还有一天时间倒倒时差补个觉。他习惯独来独往，和军需官其实没什么交集，只有一次在和Manuel合作时顺便也和他的军需官合作了一次。尽管任务完成得很完美，但耳机里大吼大叫的声音几乎洞穿他的耳膜，Manuel一副已经习惯了的样子，飞奔着穿过街道的时候还给耳机那边说Benni冷静。

 

完事后Marco顺道跟着Manuel去见了那位有“皇家蓝之花”之称的军需官，无论怎么看都和之前的形象完全不沾边。Marco用自己一个专业特工的优秀素养将那句你是不是精神分裂的疑问死死压制在喉咙里。

 

Benedikt笑得温柔美好，那样的笑容能让人紧绷的神经都放松下来。Marco看着他靠在Manuel的身边在他耳边悄声说着什么，觉得Manuel违反规定搞办公室恋爱真是情有可原。只不过不知道长期下去他的耳朵怎么吃得消。

 

规定那种东西，从来都只是写来看看，对于他们来说，完美的完成任务才是最紧要的。所以特工里有Jerome和Robert，特工军需官里有Manuel和Benedikt，尽管都没给后辈留下什么好的典型。但因为有足够的效率和成绩，上面也就睁只眼闭只眼了。

 

冲了个澡之后蒙头大睡，在离定好的时间还有两个小时的时候Marco醒过来。洗脸刮胡子的时候人都还是昏沉沉的，Marco拍了拍自己的脸，觉得自己上次任务真是累到了，和军需官的确是一个正确的指令，有的时候孤军奋战显然不是一个好的选择。

 

 

他们见面的地方是一个喷泉，一个僻静的地方，连天鹅样子的雕塑喷出的水都是断断续续的，池底的硬币附着深绿色的青苔，看上去很滑腻。Marco提前了半个小时到那里，坐在白色带着斑驳痕迹的大理石台上，看着旁边没人打理却长得不错的香槟色月季花，随手在大理石上打了几个拍子，最后拿出手机自拍。

 

 

当马里奥拿着刚买的香草拿铁走过街角看到坐在喷泉大理石上玩自拍的男子时，他不知道是该先说Holy fuck,还是Thanks God。幸运的是，那个特工是自己暗恋多年的人；不幸的是，那是一场失败得很彻底的暗恋。

 

马里奥灌了一大口咖啡，特有的醇香里带着香草的甜腻，咖啡因愉快地顺着血液流经身体各处。尽管离约定的时间还有十几分钟，Mario还是准备上前去，人都来了不见面做什么。他捏着外卖咖啡杯的右手微微收紧，似乎是想给自己一点支撑。

 

 

“我迟到了吗？”他走过去问道，Marco将视线从手机屏幕上挪到他身上，Mario的心跳还是很没出息地快了一拍。

 

 

“不，我们都来早了。”Marco笑着说。打量了一下这位军需官，之前Pierre说的他比自己还小三岁Marco最开始还不信，现在他信了。“配给我的军需官这么年轻。”他说道。之前合作的对象都和自己同龄或者比自己大，现在他还有点不习惯。

 

 

Mario觉得自己被小看了，他抿了抿唇，“如果你是质疑我的工作能力的话，我可以告诉你……”Marco摆了摆手打断他的话，“我不是那个意思，我只是……有点惊喜。”Mario愣了愣，不知道该怎么接话。所幸Marco的动作很快打破了短暂的尴尬，他伸出手，“Marco Reus。”

 

“Mario Gotze。”Mario和他握手，摸到了枪茧。Marco捏了捏他的手，“以后我的后背就交给你了。”Mario耸耸肩，将手里的杯子丢到旁边一个废弃的垃圾箱里，“可能你以后的五感也要交给我。”说完他拿出一个盒子，“见面礼。”

 

 

“我不近视。”Marco看着盒子里躺着的隐形眼镜说道。Mario的表情没什么变化，“我知道，你要是近视怎么可能被选进学院。”他指了指那对隐形眼镜，“首先，你带上这个，你看到什么我也能看到，省了你在耳机里告诉我的麻烦；第二，里面的芯片直接连上卫星，方便你定位；第三，它可以直接连电脑，也就是说有些我需要你看到的东西能直接出现在你眼前，而且它内置芯片可以对人脸进行识别。”

 

 

“我选了比较软的材料来做，戴着应该不会很不舒服。平时也不会有什么影响。”Mario说完有些忐忑，又添上一句，“当然你也可以不戴，我尊重你的意见。”说完Marco就大力地揽过他的脖子，鼻尖蹭到了他的额头，“这么棒的东西怎么可能不戴！Mario你真是太棒了！”

 

 

“这没什么，每个军需官都会给自己合作的特工制作一些小玩意。”直白的夸奖让Mario有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，不过显然对这种话很受用。“平时你可以不戴，我没有偷看别人隐私的习惯。”他补充道。

 

 

“真是一份大礼。”Marco说道，揉了揉Mario的头发，好像他们已经很熟捻了一样。Mario显然心情也不错，没有对这样的动作有特别大的反应。

 

 

曾经自己的愿望就是站在他身边，和他一起去执行那些绝密且危险的任务；现在他坐在他的身边，为以后提供给他的一切支持做准备。命运残忍且仁慈，但对于Mario来说，这并不是一个很坏的结果，相反，这是一个很好的开始。

 

 

“你喜欢就好。”他对自己的搭档说道。

 

 

Marco捏了捏他的脸，“谢谢你。”这种明显对待小孩子的方式让Mario有些恼火，他拍掉了Marco的手，“这可不是很好的表达感谢的方式。”

 

 

“是吗，我觉得这个方式不错。”Marco说道。食指飞快地戳了戳Mario的脸，“这样也行，你觉得呢？”Mario往旁边坐了坐，“老实说，不怎么样。”Marco就像是没听到这句话一样，伸出手在他的右脸颊上又捏了捏，末了还扯了一下。

 

“嘿！”和特工的手速相比Mario明显要吃亏很多，“这不好玩！”说完他自己也忍不住勾起了一点笑意。该怎么说，暗恋中的人，总是容易被那个人的情绪牵动。

 

 

“我觉得挺好玩的。”Marco说道，仔细地将装着隐形眼镜的盒子收好。

 

“那就捏你自己的脸！”Mario揉了揉被Marco捏过后隐隐作痛的地方。

 

“你脸上肉比较多！”

 

“这可不是夸奖。”Mario干巴巴地说道。年轻的脸上露出一副老成的神色，情绪瞬间在他脸上收得干干净净。这并不是一个军需官所需要具备的技能，自然也不是在他毕业的学院里学到的。Marco没有料到他脸色突然的转变，手停在那里。还没说话就听见Mario笑出声。“你说不出话的样子很好笑。”

 

 

Marco才反应过来自己被耍了，准备反击的时候Mario飞快地站起来退开一步摆摆手，“不玩了，休战。”说完伸出手，“以后合作愉快。”

 

 

Marco对自己被扳回一城感到有些不爽，但还是和他握手，“合作愉快。”

 

 

两人住的公寓面对面，回去的时候两人有一搭没一搭的聊着，“所以，我有任务了吗？”Marco问道，曾经他的任务指令都是直接到自己手上，现在有了军需官，任务会经由军需官的手转给自己。

 

 

“暂时还没有，毕竟你上个任务才结束，会让你休息几天再继续卖命的。”Mario说道，“那真是太好了。”Marco打了个哈欠说道。眼神随意地看着周围，特工的本能让他瞬间计算出目光看到的地方合适的狙击点，他索性将视线放到身边的Mario上。

 

 

Mario偏过头看着他，抿了抿唇之后问了一句，“没办法像普通人那样生活了，很累吧。”Marco将视线移到地面，“至少我可以适应任何一种人的生活。”他的工作决定了他扮成各种角色周旋于各类人之间，然后在暗处一枪毙命。“习惯了就好。”

 

 

当第二天清晨他走到阳台上，看到对面同样站在阳台上穿着睡衣睡眼惺忪地对他招手作出早上好口型的Mario的时候，忽然觉得，工作间隙当个普通人似乎也没那么难。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管这并不是一个很长的假期，但Marco还是过得相当满足。他用了半天时间补充冰箱里的啤酒和各种食品，然后将大量的时间耗在了沙发上对着电视或者游戏。十点半他正准备上床睡觉的时候Mario打来了电话，“抱歉打扰了你的休息时间，”尽管他的声音听不出多少歉意。“你恐怕又要启程了。”

 

 

“这次是哪里？”Marco从柜子里拖出了自己平日里常用的旅行箱，蹲在地上打开后开始逐一检查里面的东西。

 

 

“毛里求斯。漂亮的海岛。”Marco听见了那边敲键盘的声音，知道他大概正在进行卫星定位，然后将那个不太大的地方分解个透彻。“具体的资料我会整理出来传给你，明天早上七点五十的飞机，别误机。”

 

 

“我一向守时。”Marco拿过Mario前几天给他的隐形眼镜，正准备放进旅行箱里，想了想将他放在随身的外套口袋里。

 

“晚安。”那边似乎因为他的回答笑了一声，Marco回了一句晚安之后挂了电话。低头继续整理他的箱子。

 

 

睡得正香的时候被闹钟叫醒，Marco觉得以后要申请一下在正常的时间去到需要执行任务的地方。到达当地酒店之后他打开平板电脑，一个常规任务，去海岛的一栋别墅上拿取一份资料。在Marco看完之后它自动删除。资料的最后有一句戴上你的“礼物”。Marco拿出盒子，不太熟练地给自己戴上那对隐形眼镜。

 

 

眼前似乎出现了3D影像，从1%到100%，一连串的字符飞快地从眼前滑过根本看不清是什么，程序初始启动成功，最后确认眼角膜扫描。这个意思是这副眼镜只给他一个人戴吗，Marco内心的小人愉快地吹了声口哨。

 

Marco眼前出现了目标，3D影像和他预想的一样对别墅进行了彻底的分解，出口，入口，安全通道，等等，甚至还给他制订了几条路线。Marco轻声说了一句哇，真不错。内心觉得军需官还真是个宝。正想着，平板电脑自动解锁，Mario的脸出现在屏幕上，同时Marco眼前的3D影像自动消失。

 

“礼物感觉怎么样。”

 

“不能更棒。”Marco说道，喝了一口房间里现成的咖啡粉冲出来的速溶咖啡。

 

“平面图我已经传到电脑里了，你可以用它做做功课。”Mario倒了一些牛奶在咖啡里，摇晃着白色的马克杯让它尽量散开，不喜欢用勺子搅拌算是他奇怪的一个习惯。“没有资料能表明那份东西放在哪里，只能靠你自己去找。进到别墅之后记得带上‘礼物’，这样我可以对你看到的东西进行扫描分析。”

 

 

“我要怎么进到别墅里。”Marco刚说完，眼前就出现了一份捏造的关于自己的资料。“石油商人，你确定？我知道毛里求斯很缺油，但是我长得明显和中东那些富豪不沾边。让Mats来扮演可能会更合适。”

 

“我知道啊，所以你的背景资料是石油商人的副手，他有事所以你代替他去了。”Mario显然对自己这个设置很满意，“到时候记得做出一副很惋惜的样子。”

 

 

“嘿，我才是正经从特工学院里毕业的。”

 

 

“能够出现在宴会上的衣服你带了吗，你懂我说的哪种。”Marco打了一个响指，“当然，执行任务必须备一套在箱子里，这都快成规定了。”Mario看向他的眼神带着一些怀疑，“你看上去可不像是会乖乖跟着规矩走的人。”

 

 

“我们才认识这么几天，你就已经对我是这种印象了吗。真伤心。”Marco一边说着一边打开箱子确定自己真的带了那套黑色修身西装和深蓝色的衬衫，以及配套的深色领带。“我还以为你会用黄色的衬衫来搭配黑西装，鉴于你是一只大黄蜂。”毫无疑问，Mario打开了他的隐形眼镜。

 

 

“这算不算隐私？”

 

“老实说，不算。”

 

“我不是指西装，我是说关于我是多特球迷这件事。”他看着屏幕上Mario异常坦然的脸，“我猜你不是。”

 

“我的确不是，Mia San Mia。”这句话透露出来的信息已经很明显了，Mario毫不意外地看到Marco翻了一个白眼。“关于隐私的问题，不只是我，任何一个军需官在接手特工之前都会收到一份关于他的详细的资料。用于日后帮助处理任何可能出现的情况。”

 

“一切？”

 

“一切。”

 

“为什么告诉我？”Marco将西装拿出来铺在床上，准备待会让人去熨一熨。

 

“坦诚是合作的基础。我们需要互相信任对方。”Mario一脸正经地打着官腔。“顺便客房服务我已经帮你叫了，待会会有人来帮你熨西装。”Marco打了个哈欠说你真是万能。Mario的回答同样缺乏新意，“我的工作就是提供你可能需要的一切技术支持。”

 

“在屏幕后面。”Marco补充到。

 

“总要有人在幕后。”Mario刚说完，Marco就听见了门铃的声音。“好了特工先生，好好准备今晚的宴会吧，如果顺利，你还有时间在毛里求斯的沙滩上喝着鸡尾酒晒太阳。Good luck。”

 

 

Marco看着暗下去的屏幕笑了笑，“我可不是凭运气做事。”

 

 

…

 

海边别墅里的宴会和他曾经参加过的并没有什么不同，鉴于Mario给他捏造的背景，他一进去就收到了主人欢迎。在表示了对于自己的上司没有前来的歉意和对日后合作的展望之后Marco终于得了空闲随手拿了一杯香槟在大厅里四处转悠。

 

 

“这几个地方没有异常。”Mario看着分析出来的图像说道，“你可能要上楼去看看了。”Marco简短地嗯了一声，缓步走上二楼。房间里最大的屏幕被各个角度的监控画面分割开，黑进监视器永远是第一步，Mario从善如流地掩掉了Marco的身影。“你是怎么做到做这种事都这么自然的。”他问道，同时对墙面进行扫描。

 

 

“当你能骗到自己的时候，自然也能骗到别人。”Marco说着，打晕了看到他走来正准备出声的保安，然后将他拖到暗处。“听起来不太容易做到。”Mario觉得自己漏掉了哪里，将画面调出来仔细筛看着。

 

 

“习惯了就好。”

 

 

如果他能习惯的话，当初大概也就不会转学院了。不过话说回来，最重要的问题并不在这里，谁让他体能不过关呢。

 

 

“Marco，你左手边的那条走廊，我觉得有点不太对。”他的话让Marco下意识地握住了放在后腰的枪的手柄，“怎么了？”

 

 

“位置好像不太对，”Mario喃喃地说，“这是背光的地方，不应该把这种喜光的植物放在这里。”正说着，Marco已经走到了那株植物旁，按照习惯先移开了它看下面有没有东西，看到没有之后他看了看花盆底部。伸手按照顺时针拨动了它底部的花纹之后，走廊尽头的暗门缓缓移开。“啧，设计得真麻烦。谢啦。”能够发现这么细致的地方，自己的军需官某种意义上来说也是个可怕的家伙。

 

 

Marco拔出后腰放着的枪，小心地走进去暗门，里面太安静了，静得他都听得见耳机里Mario的呼吸声。“这里不大，大概只有十五平米。”Mario说道，Marco打开微型手电环顾身边，终于在墙上了找到了灯的开关。然后放在里面的东西让他不自觉地骂了句Shit。

 

 

“Mario，我遇到了一点麻烦。”Marco退开一点，让那边的Mario能看清保险柜的全貌，“这种级别的可不是我拿玻璃杯听一听就能解决的事。”他知道存放文件的地方肯定不会是什么低级别的保险柜，但是这种世界少见的三层密码锁七十八位密码随机排列实在是让他有些意外。

 

 

“Shit，”Mario跟着骂了一句，“就算我在现场至少也要三天的时间。”他看了看自己刚扯开的一包Pocky，一点吃它的欲望都没有了。

 

“炸开它？”Marco在不大的空间里仔细地寻找，希望能找到一点帮助自己打开这个保险箱的线索。

 

“你以为它这么出名只是因为密码吗，你带的那点东西可能就只能炸开最外面那层小钢板。”Mario生成了3D图像，全方位的看着它。Marco翻着摆在小桌子上的几本书，然而它们上面没有任何记号。

 

 

“那怎么办，”Marco看了看周围，显然这里的主人是一个严谨仔细并且洁癖的人。“我觉得他肯定只会自己记着密码。”Mario伸手从塑料包装袋里拿了三根pocky，他需要一点甜食来平复一下心情，这种无能为力的感觉实在是太不爽了。“情报不够我也没办法侧写出密码，而且数字太长了。”说完他将pocky放进嘴里。

 

 

“那就只能从他本人身上下手了。”Marco拿起桌子上放着的相框。

 

“比如？”

 

“比如色诱。”

 

Mario“咔”地一声咬断了嘴里的三根pocky。Marco伸手取下隐形眼镜，将它们收到盒子里，眨了眨眼睛来适应没有隔着镜片看事物的视野。“你也可以威逼。”Mario说道，调整呼吸让语气显得很平常。Marco取下了眼镜，这里没有监控器，他什么都看不见。

 

“逗你的，”Marco拍了拍放好的眼镜盒子说道，“我对出卖皮相来完成任务没有兴趣。将利害摆在他面前，他是个生意人，会懂的。”

 

“把眼镜取下来干什么。”Mario有些不满。

 

“不太习惯戴着，有点不舒服。”说着Marco坐在房间里的皮椅上，“回来我再改进下。”Mario说道。“就准备这么等着？”

 

 

“当然不是，麻烦军需官先生给那位先生发条信息吧。”

 

 

“直接引他见面吗，你胆子真大。”Mario说着黑进了任务目标的手机，将一句“不巧发现了你的‘宝藏’，让我们在‘山洞’见。”发送过去。

 

 

“这种直接会造成一种心理威慑，而且他这么谨慎的人，肯定只会一个人来。”Marco对自己现在的情况很自信，但这对于Mario来说并不是很好，看着自己喜欢的人只身犯险，任何人都会觉得心疼和难过。

 

别墅主人看到Marco时并没有刚才在宴会上那般从容，“你不怕我杀了你？”他问道，Marco只是笑了笑，“你是一个商人，恐怕取走我的命会比较困难。我没有恶意，只是想来和你做一笔交易。”

 

“恐怕不是石油生意吧。”

 

Marco敲了敲保险柜的顶端，金属沉重的声音一下子在这个狭窄的空间里荡开。“是关于它的。”他自顾自地说道，“我既然能来到这里，你就应该知道我背后的势力不简单，何必惹上不必要的麻烦呢。你给我文件，我给你安全。我个人对内容不感兴趣，只是接受上面的指令而已。”

 

 

他的语气的带上了刺骨的寒意和杀气，“下一次我或者我的同僚来，恐怕就不会再这么温和了。”说完他在男人还没有反应过来的时候飞快地上前，伸手扳断了他的左手小指。“我看过这里的门，隔音效果很好。我在这里肢解了你都不会有人知道。”说着他又飞快地卸掉了他左手的无名指。“这笔交易你觉得怎么样？”

 

 

男人深吸一口气，勉强使自己清醒，“东西我给你，你和那些人，彻底消失。”

 

 

“成交。”Marco笑着说，“如果我不能顺利地离开毛里求斯，那么我发誓会回来打断你身上的每一根骨头。”当然，这只是说说而已。他会消去这个男人的记忆，让他不再记得自己。说着他侧过身，让男人输密码。

 

齿轮旋转咬合，保险柜的门弹开，Marco取过里面的文件，随手翻了下确认不是空白的。然后将左手食指上的给戒指做装饰的宝石旋开，将里面的针刺入男人的后颈。“好好睡一觉。”他说道。

 

 

走出别墅之后他弹了弹耳机，因为不确定一直没说话的军需官还在不在。“Mario，我搞定了。”过了一会那边传来一点小动静，“我听到了，完成得很棒。你可以尽情享受阳光了。”Marco并不知道隔得很远的军需官在自己开始和那个男人说话的时候就一直无意识地捏着手边的黄油饼干，回过神之后手忙脚乱地用纸巾擦掉自己满手油腻的饼干渣。他随意地扬了扬手里的文件，海岛上空深紫罗兰色的夜空中缀着明亮的星子，“还是直接回德国吧，有点想念黑啤的味道了。”

 

 

“随你吧，我会帮你订机票的。把它安全的带回来，还有你自己。”

 

 

“我会的，军需官先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

第一次合作任务完成得很圆满，文件交给了上面，如何处理就不在他们的权限之内了。Marco收到了视频通话的请求，在通过眼角膜确认之后他才接任部门总管不久的上司出现在了屏幕上。“Bastian，当大boss的感觉怎么样？”Marco懒懒地叩开一罐啤酒问道。

 

 

“和之前没什么差别，除了文件工作比以前多了之外，我有点想念曾经出外勤的日子了。”Bastian笑着说。Philipp以年纪大了不适合接着干下去辞职走人，明明才三十岁出头，Marco每次想到这里都对自己生活方式与老年人越靠越近的前上司要翻一个白眼，当然他也知道Philipp一定还在做一些重要的事。

 

Bastian说得没错，部门总管不再出外勤，开始负责在背后运筹帷幄。尽管之前做副手时已经有了一定体验，但是真正开始过这种日子时还是觉得有些无聊。“哦得了吧，”Marco喝了一口啤酒，感受到暗金色的酒液滑进喉咙，“你只是怀念Lukas在你耳边给你念叨情报的日子，他现在怎么样？”

 

“一般吧，我还是没同意他参加军需官考核。”

 

“这么多年都还没被招进来，你真是把他保护得可以。不过现在你不出外勤了，把他招进来也没有意义了。”Marco举起手里的啤酒，“敬你们多年如一的爱情和恭喜Lukas没被这里空气污染。”这是少见的一对，一个特工和一个普通人，不过也不能叫普通人，用Shinji的话来说，就是技术宅。按理说Bastian这种级别的特工早就应该被指派军需官合作，但他不仅一直只和Lukas合作还一直让他没有被招进来。Marco虽然不说出来，但还是很佩服他。

 

Bastian摆摆手，进入了工作状态，“我不是为了我和Luki的事来找你的，关于Mario，你觉得他怎么样？”来了，Marco想起来之前听到的在特工与军需官进行第一次合作之后会被Boss“谈话”来确认两人是否继续合作的传言。“挺好的，专业能力很强，人也不错。”他想了想，又说“观察力也一流。”

 

“继续合作？”

 

“目前来说可以。”

 

“很好，过段时间我会再来问你们的意见。一般来说第一次合作之后还不会说对方的坏话。”Bastian似乎很满意地点了点头。“不要这么看我，我也不想，但是这是规定。”说完他正色道，“如果你们之间出现了任何问题，不要勉强，一定要告诉我。你知道我们的工作，一点面心不和都可能会让我们送命。”

 

 

Marco有些无所谓地摆摆手，“通过这么严格的考核招进来的军需官怎么可能把工作和私事分不清楚。”当然，Manuel和Benni那种谈恋爱的是例外，想起那位军需官的怒吼，Marco觉得耳朵隐隐作痛。

 

Bastian的脸上带上了几分无奈，“禁止办公室恋爱是有道理的。”

 

“所以你找了一个办公室外的？”

 

Bastian耸了耸肩，“遇见他只是意外。”然后之后发生的一切就脱离自己的控制了。“有时间再给你讲故事。”

 

Marco晃晃手里的铝罐，“欺负我一个单身可不好。”他顿了顿，“你去问过Mario了吗？”他有点在意工作搭档对自己的看法。“他有没有说我坏话？”

 

Bastian翻了一个白眼，“当然没有，他把你的工作能力和应变能力夸了一番。还说很期待和你长期合作。”Marco点点头，想着要不要待会到对面去表达一下谢意。Bastian似乎看出了Marco的想法，“如果你想去找他的话最好过几个小时，他现在应该正在补觉。”

 

 

“这个时候补觉？”Marco看了看手表，有些不敢相信。

 

“好像是调试什么东西所以没怎么睡。”Bastian说道，Marco想了想，觉得应该是给自己的那对隐形眼镜。“那我晚点再去找他。”说完又扯开话题，“所以你现在朝九晚五就和一个普通的上班族一样了？”如果高层这么无聊的话，怪不得Philipp要辞职。

 

“其实这样挺好的，”Bastian笑着说，交叉扣在一起的双手抵着下巴，无名指上的铂金戒指流转着低调却带着奢华的光泽，“Luki不用每天担心我，我也有更多的时间陪他。”脸上带着标准的已婚男人对婚姻和生活美好向往。

 

Marco灌了一大口啤酒下去，是不是每个有另一半的人都能把话题绕到“有他/她我的生活辛福美满”上去。“挺好的，”他含着啤酒含糊地说，又挥了挥手，“赶紧回去陪他吧，要是晚了我怕他来黑我电脑。”

 

“关于电脑安全这个事情，你可以去和Mario聊，他现在作为你的军需官负责你所有电子产品的系统安全。虽然你的电脑里也没什么有用的东西。”

 

 

“真过分。”Marco觉得自己很受伤。

 

 

送走了Bastian，Marco继续处在一种无所事事的状态。没有比赛看，没有美剧更新，想去找同僚们喝酒聊天怕他们在执行任务，想去找Mario又担心吵醒他睡觉。啊，Marco仰面倒在床上，出任务的时候想回家，到家了又觉得无聊。

 

正想着他不小心碰翻了啤酒罐，液体缓慢地淌出来，Marco翻身起来去厨房里找了块抹布擦地。在擦拭不小心流到床底的啤酒时Marco看到了放在床板上的格洛克。忽然觉得，自己似乎该收拾收拾屋子了。虽说单身汉某种意义上说不太需要整洁的环境，但这毕竟是有时候可以救命的东西。

 

 

Marco把藏在家里各处的武器找出来，一字排开开始挨个保养。比起Pierre那种喜欢给自己用得顺手的枪起名字的特殊爱好，他对武器倒是没有倾注特别多的感情。所以你的成绩里狙击这一项最差。当时他没事就喜欢擦擦枪，对武器有一种执着的竹马对他说，你只是把它当作工具。

 

 

自己是怎么回答的，Marco一边分解自己的P229一边想。枪不是工具，还能是什么。那个时候他才毕业，带着一种天不怕地不怕的闯劲。还不服气地补了一句，我只有狙击是B，其他都是A，还不够好吗。

 

 

比起Kevin，自己在有些方面的确是要突出很多，但是他的稳定是Marco永远都学不来的。尽管Marco靠着自己的天分在狙击这个科目上勉勉强强拿到了B而不是更往下的等级，得到了他那一届最优秀的总成绩。但只有Marco知道自己永远都不适合握着狙击枪站在高处，将目标套入准星然后一枪毙命。

 

 

就这点来说，他和Pierre倒是很有共同语言。那个和自己很难分出高下的家伙同样没有做狙击手的天分，不过是因为耐不住那样的安静。“咔”部件组合在一起，冰凉的触感无法被自己同样冰冷的手指温暖。但是正是因为金属不变的凉意，才让人感到心安。

 

 

等把该藏好的东西都藏好之后，Marco估摸着Mario应该醒了。去楼下的披萨店买了份BBQ酱鸡肉披萨准备去串门。

 

 

打开门的时候Mario还处在一种半梦半醒的状态，Marco伸手揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的头发，不出意外被打了手。“我来给你送吃的，Bastian说你在补觉，我没吵醒你吧？”Mario揉了下眼睛，灰色的棉T恤和白色短裤让他看起来和一个为了准备期末考而熬夜的大学生没有任何区别。“没有，我刚刚醒，正在想去哪里找吃的。你来得正好，进来吧。”

 

 

Marco走进去之后发现其实和自己的公寓也没有太大的区别，都挺乱的。不过这里的液晶屏幕倒是多得有点吓人。Marco随意地坐在地毯上的抱枕上，将手里的外卖披萨放在面前的玻璃茶几上。“睡得好吗？”

 

 

“挺好的，沾枕头就睡着了。拜你所赐。”Mario将浸了冷水的毛巾敷在自己的脸上，感觉自己的灵魂被冷水从另一个空间拉了回来。“我调试了一下隐形眼镜，换了一种材料，戴着应该会舒服一点。”

 

 

“谢谢，所以我给你带来了谢礼。”说着他拍了拍面前的披萨，打开了纸盒，BBQ酱和芝士的香味瞬间盈满了不大的客厅。Mario抓了抓头发让它看起来没有那么乱，然后走过来，“看起来很没诚意。”他说道。

 

“相信我！我吃过那家店里所有的披萨，这个味道绝对好！”Mario耸耸肩，觉得他的回答似乎和自己说的话不沾边，但是也懒得理会了。“想喝什么？白水，咖啡，还是奶茶。”Marco很认真地问道，“有啤酒吗。”

 

“喝酒会误事，哪怕是啤酒也一样。不要用那种眼神看着我，我是德国人。”Mario拉开自己的冰箱，确认了一下确实没有啤酒。“而且我看得出来你今天已经喝了至少两罐了。所以，白水？”

 

“你还喝奶茶？”

 

“没人规定军需官不能喝奶茶。”Mario拿了两瓶矿泉水走到桌前。“我想你不会喝咖啡的。”

 

“好吧，虽然这是我第一次去别人家里没有啤酒，但是算了。”说着他扭开矿泉水的瓶盖。“Bastian也来找过你了是吗。”

 

“是啊，”Mario撕下一块披萨，“我不确定给他留下了一个很好的印象，鉴于我当时正被眼镜用哪种材料以及对软件进行调试搞得焦头烂额。”说完他咬了一大口，融化的芝士里裹着鸡肉粒，BBQ酱微咸的味道，以及酥脆的披萨底，瞬间让他的味蕾得到了极大的满足。“放心，唔，”他努力地嚼碎嘴里的食物，“我没有说你坏话。”

 

“嗯，我也说了你不少好话。”Marco笑着说，咬掉披萨的一个角，芝士扯出了几根丝，被他卷进嘴里。“关于好印象的那个事情，我觉得没什么，他家的那位经常以这种状态出现在他面前，所以，”他短促地点了一个头，咽下了嘴里的东西，“如果那个时候你脸上带着一个大大的傻笑，相信我，年评的时候他肯定会给你一个A。”

 

 

“是吗，”Mario喝了一口水，“是哪位军需官啊？”

 

“不是军需官，他的专属技术宅。”

 

“哇哦，这种情况可不常见。”

 

“有的是不常见的情况。”Marco想起了那几对，话又说回来，这个组织本身就不够正常了。“八卦可多了，想听吗？”他眨了眨眼睛。Mario摇了摇头，这种事情，等他站稳了脚跟再说吧。

 

 

等到快吃完的时候，Marco忽然想起了自己下午胡思乱想的那些事情，有些迟疑地问道，“Mario，你接触过枪吗？”他有些意外地看到面前的青年点了点头。“军需官会接受一些关于枪械的训练。”他说道。“所以我还是懂一点，你想让我帮你改装枪吗？可能花的时间会久一点，毕竟这方面不算是我的强项。”

 

“不，我只是想问问，你对枪，是怎样一种看法呢。”

 

“伙伴。你信赖它，它帮助你。”Mario不假思索地回答道，他将最后一点披萨卷起来放到嘴里，“你不这么想？”

 

“不。”

 

“那你当年狙击成绩一定很差。”

 

“嘿！我当年好歹拿的是B!”

 

“这算什么！我…有个朋友每次都是A！”Mario下意识地想反驳说我每次都拿得到B+甚至A，又想起一些事情让他硬生生改口。好在自己面前的这位特工先生似乎并没有发现什么异常。

 

“我信任我自己。”Marco说道，“枪是工具。”

 

“是吗，”Mario说道，“我会努力让你信任我的。”这种信任会在一次又一次的磨合之中产生，最终他们会成为最佳的搭档，Mario一直都这么相信。

 

 

“我不是说不信任你。”Marco急急地解释道，“我只是……一个人执行任务太久了。”Mario摆摆手表示自己完全理解。“没关系，我说了，会让你信任我的。”

 

 

“……谢谢。”Marco说道，遇到这样一个军需官，真算是自己运气不错。虽然他不知道这个世界上其实没那么巧合。

 

 

“不客气，你要是能相信我说的奶茶其实很好喝就更好了。”

 

“这个你还是不要想了，下次能在家里放些啤酒吗。”

 

“如果你是想把我这里变成你的备用安全屋的话，我劝你还是打消这个念头吧。已经没位置了。”

 

“嘿，建立信任的基础不是互相了解，互相理解吗。我在家里给你准备奶茶。”Mario有些怀疑地看了他一眼，“成交。”


	4. Chapter 4

有了军需官意味着他的任务更多，并且难度会更大。不过就如同Mario开始默许他在自家冰箱里放啤酒，Marco也学着泡奶茶一样；他们的默契在任务中磨合，Mario就像是会读心一样在他提问之前给出答案，尽管他离Marco几十个经度那么远的地方。

 

“到底是多缺乏安全感才会有人装感应式地板连着警报器。”Marco咬牙切齿地说道，这原本应该是一次简单且顺利的任务，拿到情报然后走人。但是意外总是会发生，Marco准备从离开的时候踩到了地板，重力带来的变化让警报器瞬间响遍了整栋房子。

 

“是我大意了，早知道就应该扫描一次。”Mario一边将适合逃跑的路线图传给Marco一边说道。“有多少人在你后面？”

 

“嗯……”Marco回头看了看，“四五辆车。”

 

“利用你摩托车的优势甩开他们，我给你找一个能歇脚的地方。”说完Marco就听见那边传来敲击键盘的声音。好吧，后路有人帮忙解决，只要甩掉他们就行了。“你确定我不会迷路？”他转进一条小巷子里。

 

“我知道你背过这里的平面图。”Mario看着屏幕上纵横两条线在这个不大的地方荡来荡去就是没办法交叉起来确定一个点。旁边一块屏幕上是Marco那边的街道监控器的画面，“他们已经快被绕进去了。加把油，把他们困在小巷子里出不来。”

 

屏幕上弹出一个框，配合着一听就知道没好事的声音。Mario敲了下回车让它消失，重新计算路线。“好了你安全了，往远处走，待会我给你指路。”

 

“摩托车的油钱给不给报销？”

 

“这个你要去问Bastian。”Mario说道，消去了监控器上Marco飙车的画面。“前提是你能把它带回来。”

 

“真可惜，我挺喜欢它的。现在往哪边走？”Marco停在一个十字路口前，小城的夜晚很安静，Marco觉得自己大概已经开到了郊区，因为空气中弥散着不明显的草木香。

 

 

“左转，到下一个路口的时候右转。在你把油耗尽之前应该能到。”

 

 

Marco跟着Mario的指示转了几次，最后发现一堵墙出现在了自己面前。“死路。”他走下摩托，将头盔取下来放好。不忘把那份该死的情报随手带着。“Mario？”他敲了敲耳机，那边的声音有些忙乱，“等一下，这里太久没用过了，需要一点时间重启系统。”

 

“我说，这是死路。”Marco重复了一次。

 

“不是，墙是反射面板制造出来的假象。”Mario看着屏幕上显示的系统启动成功松了一口气，打开摄像头对站在门口的Marco进行红外扫描，同时将Marco的指纹信息传过去，“这里没有我们的点，我只能把你引到我的安全屋来。”

 

Marco伸手碰了碰那堵墙，确认指纹对比重合后影像消失，露出了原本的事物：和普通住宅一样的防盗门。“直接进去就行了，记得锁门。”Mario在那边提醒道。

 

看得出来这里已经很久没有人住了，好在家具上都铺着白布，并没有落上什么灰。Marco打开灯，发现这里和他们普通的安全屋并没有什么区别，只是没有那么重的枪械和火药的味道。“军需官有自己专门的安全屋？”待遇比他们好多了。

 

“这是我在成为军需官之前弄的，只是为有时间度假的时候图个方便。也算是安全屋，不过好像只有一把格洛克和三个弹夹，武器上帮不了你什么忙。”

 

“没什么，我就歇个脚，明天就回来。”放松下来Marco才感觉右手臂在隐隐作痛，他摘下手上的皮手套，脱下夹克才发现右手臂被子弹擦伤了。“我就说怎么刚才有点疼。”他低声道。“怎么了？”

 

“被子弹擦着了。你这里有药吗？”刚说完他就看见了亮起的红色十字标志。走过去发现里面除了平日里用的医药箱之外还有一整套的手术刀。“你还在这里做手术？”他直接坐在地上，准备先给自己止血。

 

“那是必要时候用来防身的，我不喜欢用枪。黄色那个瓶子里的粉末用来消毒防止感染，蓝色针剂止痛。”他解释道，“里屋有电脑，先把情报传给我，上面在催了。”

 

Marco咬着纱布的一头给自己包扎，“一刻都不得消停。”他含糊地说。包好之后他把找到电脑，插上电源之后启动，从衣服内层里拿出那个让他此刻有些狼狈的U盘放在一边。“开机密码。”

 

Mario远程控制了自己电脑，“这是隐私。”Marco有些不服气，“你都能随便黑进我的电脑！”

 

“那是工作需要。而且我什么时候黑过你的电脑了。”

 

“打个比方而已。”Marco将U盘插进去，并不意外看到屏幕上显示出密码保护。“我现在传给你，密码你自己解决。”Mario看着接收进度条缓慢的前进。“又有得忙了。”他拿起旁边的马克杯，没什么重量，知道奶茶已经喝完了。

 

“能者多劳。”

 

“听着很幸灾乐祸。”

 

“那是你的错觉，”Marco用自己最真诚的语调说道。看到东西传送完之后拔下U盘想着怎么销毁它。

 

 

“你自己歇会，睡醒了联系我。”说完他活动了一下手腕，看着刚传过来的至少有三层保护的文件。“我来解这个情报。

 

“说早点休息是不是没用。”耳机那边传过来已经带着睡意的话让Mario的心颤了颤，“别弄太晚了，解不出来就丢给别人。”

 

 

“……嗯。”

 

有时候马里奥会问自己为什么会喜欢了这家伙那么多年；有时候他又会告诉自己，这样的人，他喜欢了这么多年，也不亏。

 

 

…

 

 

“啊啊啊我再也不要骑着摩托在异国他乡的街道上乱飙了，风吹着太冷了。”Marco打了一个喷嚏，准备再叫一轮啤酒。

 

“某人之前不是还给我说骑着摩托甩掉追兵很帅吗。”Pierre笑着对好友说，Marco用纸巾揉了揉鼻子，“那是在我没有感冒的情况下说的。”

 

“你的军需官把你惯成什么样子了，居然还感冒。”

 

“和他没关系，说到Mario，我告诉你。”Marco兴奋地打开了话匣子。开始吧Mario的一切从他第一次见面给自己隐形眼镜，到这么大人了喜欢喝奶茶，再到解密码手段一流，最后是很会关心人。从头到尾夸了一番。

 

说完他看到Pierre一脸兄弟你这是陷进去了啊的表情看着他。多年特工的直觉瞬间炸开，和好友多年厮混的了解让他知道Pierre已经开启了八卦雷达。“你那是什么表情。”他问道。“我没有和他谈恋爱。”

 

“你给我的感觉就是坠入了爱河，给自己的好朋友炫耀自己的男朋友。”Pierre说道，“是不是要庆祝一下？啤酒换成威士忌？”

 

Marco毫不犹豫地打了一下Pierre的后脑勺，“说了我没和他谈恋爱。”

 

“但是也差不多了。”Pierre露出一副认真的神色，“我和你认识也算久了，从来没见过你对谁这么兴奋滔滔不绝地讲了这么久。”说完他的笑意里带着一些狭促，“不是说办公室恋爱是禁止的吗；还有是谁之前还嗤之以鼻来着。”Marco只觉得自己交友不慎。

 

Marco很想反驳，但是发现自己说不出那种撇清关系的话。他可以说就像朋友那样的喜欢，就像他对Mats，对Kevin，对Pierre一样。就算他自己知道，其实事情已经在潜移默化中发生了改变。

 

Pierre见他没说话，想了想还是换了话题，有的事情还是需要确认一下，“说起那位天才军需官，你还记不记得我们毕业那年，新的那批学员里有一个理论知识过硬但是体能不够的，最后因为过不了模拟任务被刷掉了。”

 

“不记得。”Marco毫不迟疑地回答道，“都过了那么久了怎么可能还记得。”

 

“还在合训里遇到过。”Pierre继续说道。Marco想了想，努力把那年的记忆挖掘出来，似乎是有一个新生，被分到了他们这边，偶尔会在模拟任务里做后援或是加练些体能以及格斗技巧。不过过了这么久，自己早就不记得他长什么样子了。“好像是有那么一个人，后来调走了。怎么了？”

 

Pierre只是偏了下头，侧过身喝酒，含着杯沿的动作让他说话声音有些模糊，“你再好好想想，你的那位军需官，是什么时候进的学校什么时候毕业的。”他很满意地看到Marco瞬间变了脸色。“不会吧……”

 

“如果我没记错的话，他在学院的最后一次模拟任务是不是和你一起做的。”

 

Marco扶着额头叹了口气，他想起来了，那个时候很多人都看好那一批新生。包括教官和他们这些快毕业的“老人”。Mario是里面成绩最好的，当然，是指理论成绩。体能格斗方面勉强能算合格，枪械狙击基本是良好。而他被刷掉的唯一原因，只是因为他的心慈手软。

 

那次模拟任务很常规，两人搭档，一人拿取资料一人格杀所有人。Marco自己是那么走过来的，知道让新人执行格杀任务只是为了确认未来的特工能否以服从命令完成任务作为基本准则。

 

但当他下楼看到那个比自己小了几岁的人拿着枪对着那个五六岁的孩子下不了手的时候并不感到奇怪。谁都要自己跨过那道坎。Marco躲在暗处，看着他拿着枪天人交战。这是一次模拟任务，傻瓜。Marco在心里骂道，他看不清Mario的表情，只看得到他的手在颤抖。即便你开枪也没有任何人会死。

 

 

不知道过了多久，Marco看见他垂下拿枪的手，走下楼梯站到他身旁，然后开枪。突然在耳边响起的枪声让原本愣在那里的Mario回过神。仰起头，张了张嘴似乎想说什么，“我不知道你以前的教官怎么评价你的，但至少在我看来，你不合格，以后也不会合格的。”说完Marco就离开了。

 

 

后来他再也没见过这个年轻人，接着自己毕业，开始出外勤。有时候是很难做出选择，但是有的事情，逼一逼自己总是能做到的。再后来，他听说一个年轻的天才要成为自己的军需官，到现在，他们配合默契。

 

一个恍惚，Marco想起Mario曾经在一次任务结束之后问他，如果有的时候指令是错误的怎么办。

 

“在结果不会发生改变的情况下尽量改动它，让它看起来比较能接受。”那个时候Marco回答得很随意，“不过一般指令不会错的，我相信Philipp。”

 

“你想说他记仇？”回忆完之后Marco有些迷茫地看着Pierre。加蓬人一脸想要把啤酒泼在他脸上让他清醒一下好好思考问题的样子。“Marco，这么久了，你的情商还是那么低。”Marco不满地扯了扯Pierre的头发。

 

“你以为他当时去训练场是为了看谁。”一句话让Marco体内正准备发挥作用的酒精全吓得失去了效力。Pierre看到他这个样子有些恨铁不成钢的捏了捏他的脸，“也就你不知道。”

 

尽管Mario掩藏得很好，Marco也确实不知道甚至对他没什么印象。但是作为关心朋友的好友，Pierre和Mats还是从Mario的眼神里看出了一些不同的东西。不知道这种事情一旦挑明会带来什么，两人都选择了沉默。随着Mario的调走，Marco的毕业，Pierre原本以为这件事情就这么算了。知道听到Marco打电话说自己的军需官是提前毕业的天才。他才想起之前偶然看到的那份资料。

 

在特工学院呆了一年就转到隔壁学院开始被作为军需官培养的Mario Gotze。

 

这个世界上哪有这么多的巧合。

 

 

“我觉得自己应该是要见证一个暗恋多年最后因为生死相伴而两情相悦终成眷属的故事了。你们这个来得比Manuel竹马竹马水到渠成更有意思，这中间转了多少弯费了多少工夫啊。你说Bastian知道你们的往事吗。”他将“往事”咬得很重。

 

“我自己都不知道，他怎么会知道。”Marco并不是很在意，他很感谢Bastian将Mario调到他身边，不管这中间Mario本人有没有发挥什么作用。更感谢他明明知道有的事情开始脱离轨道了还是没有把他们调开。

 

“那可不一定，不过既然知道了，接下来你准备怎么办？”

 

“不知道，老实说，我不太明白那种感情。”Marco仰头看着酒吧里昏黄的灯光，一只蛾子不断划出混杂的线条，一圈圈地不愿意停歇。

 

“慢慢来吧，这才是我们一起合作的第十个月。”

 

 

十个月前——

 

Lukas滑动鼠标看着屏幕上Bastian还没确定下来的人员调动名单。Mario和？他并不是很了解那个加蓬来的特工，只是Mario他还是有些印象，技术交流得很愉快。虽然那个时候自己不知道他是被作为军需官培养。

 

他想起Mario当时对自己说我想变得更强，哪怕不能站在他的身边，站在他的背后也是好的。那个人的名字是什么来着？Lukas敲了敲自己的脑袋，蔚蓝的眼睛看到Marco Reus这个名字时瞬间亮了起来。

 

就是他！

 

“让Mario去当Marco的军需官？”Bastian微微拉高了声调，“理由Luki，你知道这种事情不能随便决定，还有你看了那份文件是吗。”

 

“嘿，我这么说可是有依据的，我把Marco和Pierre的各项数据用软件综合分析了，Marco和Mario的兼容性更高。”

 

“你还黑进了我们的档案库。”

 

“哦这个事情我正准备告诉你，你们的防火墙需要升级了。”

 

Bastian有些头疼地揉了揉额角，仔细地看着手里Lukas整理出来的对比结果，抬头看见Lukas蓝得能让人醉死在里面的眼睛，觉得于公于私自己都没办法拒绝。Pierre的确要比Marco更独，这点他也没办法否认。

 

“好吧。”

 

Lukas背在背后的手竖起两根，成功！“Bastian你最好了！”


	5. Chapter 5

对于Marco来说，知道这件往事和没知道其实没什么区别。过去之所以被称为过去，就是它已经对现在没什么必然意义了。他照常的执行任务，任务期间偶尔作死，听见Mario在耳机那边对他忍无可忍地爆粗顺便还附赠一串噼里啪啦敲击键盘的背景音。

 

Marco一边在摩天大楼里狂奔一边认错。

 

任务完成之后Marco终于得了空闲好好欣赏这座城市，夜幕之下灯火辉煌，而那栋刚刚被自己搞得天翻地覆的大楼大概会彻夜不眠。“你能不能让人省点心，Marco，我是你的军需官不是保姆。”

 

Marco说完对不起刚想问他有没有看到这里的夜景，忽然想起了自己刚才已经把眼镜取下来了。“Marco？”那边的Mario有些奇怪他的沉默，过了一会又捡了最贫乏的话题说，“你没受伤吧？”

 

Marco觉得大部分军需官都有嘴硬心软这个特点，有点小别扭的Mario是这样；还有曾经搭档过的Manuel和Benni。耳机里听着Benni吼他们的时候感觉简直是火山爆发，Marco是一个目光长远的人，他不担心现在的爆发，他担心的是爆发之后笼罩天幕令人窒息的火山灰。而回去之后一切都在Marco意料之外，温柔，关系，无微不至。虽然绝大部分都和他没有关系，但是他好歹也得到了一点顺带的福利和对军需官最初的定义。

 

哦，还有他的好朋友Andre，他也曾经和他合作过。总是抓住一切时间和机会补刀让他几乎想要动武力。不过平心而论，Andre是少有的，对他有相当多的耐心并且偶尔还愿意陪他一起疯的人。

 

虽然例子不算多，但是就Marco当特工这几年的经历而言，已经够他得出结论了。

 

“Marco，Marco？”那边的Mario没有等到他的回答，有些着急，“你没事吧？”Marco回过神，“没有，我还没那么弱。”他能听见Mario在那边松了一口气。如释重负地说道，“总算结束了，圆满完成。”这次的任务不同以往的迅速利落地解决目标。他们用了几周的时间去慢慢布一个局，这不是他们擅长的方式，Mario说为了想一个万全的计划他甚至推迟了在窗口安装红外线的计划。虽然Marco并不觉得那是很重要的事。

 

 

“我要找Bastian要奖金。”Marco下意识将自己的指节捏得啪啪作响。Mario的声音在那边忽然显得有些迟疑。“事实上，已经打到帐上了。Bastian说歇几天再搞定一个任务就给我们假期。不过军需官和特工一般不会一起放假，具体顺序我还不知道，我应该会先放假。鉴于我一再给他说需要一些时间完善安全屋里面的激光装置。”

 

“Sunny，假期是用来休息的。”

 

“安全第一，如果日后因为我懒了这几天你在里面受伤了怎么办。”

 

“别咒我好吗。”Marco搓了搓手，慢慢往酒店走去。“为什么总有那么多事情，违法犯罪的人从来都没有消停。”他忍不住抱怨道，“或者我们就不能像Andre，还有Julian定在一个国家专门处理那里的事情吗。每次在天上飞的时候我都觉得命根本不掌握在自己手里。”

 

“这些话别对着我说，我也和你一样是打工的啊。至于那两位，我大概可以给你一个比较合理的解释。鉴于他们家的两位有相当优秀的才能以及呆的地方是总部曾经没有涉足过的国家。所以……长期固定任务点。”

 

 

哦。Marco的左手捂住自己的额头。他该用什么表情面对什么语言形容用公共资源谈恋爱的人，们。

 

 

“那我的下一个任务是什么。”早点完事他就可以早点享受沙滩上的阳光鸡尾酒，蔚蓝的海水还有偶尔跃出海面的海豚了。

 

“具体指派还没有下来。Bastian暗示了这是个棘手的任务，还告诉我必要时候会有支援。”

 

“哪方面的？”

 

“看是我们两个谁手里的问题比较要命，然后再看还有哪个没有搭档并且不远的能过来帮忙。”

 

“现在挂单的特工和军需官都不多吧。”岂止是不多，简直是数都数得出来。Marco心里瞬间冒出几个人名。“唔，”Mario似乎很困，声音变得有些低。“比起想支援，你还是先好好休息吧。”

 

“晚安。”

 

“安。”说完Marco刚好走到酒店门口。他摘下了耳麦，再贴合耳朵的形状戴久了还是会疼。Mario觉得自己的小心思被保护得很安全；做了那么久的特工他对自己隐藏情绪的技能也有十足的自信。他们假装不懂，假装不知道，假装只是搭档。

 

 

就好像什么都没有改变。

 

 

骗谁呢。Marco回到房间直接倒在床上，放松下来之后疲惫随着被单陷下去的动作逐渐涌向他的全身。“Sunny，晚安。”

 

什么开始这么叫他的，都已经不记得了。只记得那次他带着一身细碎的伤口完成了任务，回到德国刚刚是破晓时候。他取了行李就看见Mario站在外面，混着人群焦急地用目光在里面寻找自己。见的他的时候跑过来直接捧着他的脸左看右看，过了一会发现越距了飞快地把手缩回去。回去给他上药的时候咬着嘴唇一个字都没说，末了把头靠在他肩头说以后别再这样了。

 

明知道承诺在现实面前其实都是屁话，Marco还是揉了揉他的头发，将手掌落在他的后颈，用曾经从未出现的温柔语调说不会了。他记得那个时候，清晨的阳光混着微凉的风，穿过落地窗铺在他们的身上。Mario被自己松松地抱着的身体因为惊恐未定有些轻微的颤抖，他想，他找到了自己的阳光。

 

 

这是充实的满足，也是依靠，更是救赎。

 

 

…

 

Marco去找Mario的时候，后者刚对自己家的安保系统进行了全方位的监测和调试。

 

“你这是没有安全感的表现。”Marco叩开自己带来的啤酒时说道，看着Mario按下桌子下面的按钮之后门口瞬间出现的1x1cm小格铺成的激光网，格子的中心是连接天花板和地板的笔直的激光线，左右两边的墙壁射出无规律移动的激光线。“放国家机密的地方都没你这么复杂。”

 

“我以前和Andre去评估过那些安全系统，有的确实……有待改进。”Mario关掉了整个系统。坐到他的身边。“不过话说回来，只要想，总有办法能够找到漏洞。”他对着门口扬了扬下巴，“就像这个，如果你能够在一定的时间内给它足够的干扰，它就会有几秒钟被迷惑，就可以进来了。”

 

“一定时间是指多久。”

 

“一秒，最多两秒。”

 

“我不准备尝试了。”Marco沉默了一下说道，“为什么告诉我？”Mario的表情一瞬间有些僵硬。Marco还没来得及有更多的想法，Mario就开口道，“没什么。说漏嘴了，现在准备杀掉你灭口。”

 

“试试看。”Marco对着他勾勾手指。

 

“我打不过你，动武力绝对不是一个明智的选择。不过你有没有想过从你拿着啤酒进来到现在我有多少机会可以把氰化物抹在瓶口。”

 

“我应该感谢上帝现自己在还活着吗。”

 

“不，你应该感谢我。”说完他站起身，“在酒精完全浸泡你的神经之前，我带你参观一下。”Marco将啤酒放在茶几上，“你对这可怜的公寓做了这些事它以后卖得出去吗。”Mario翻了个白眼，“所有军需官和特工的公寓都是永久购置。”

 

这是他第一次参观Mario公寓的全部，工作台上很乱，Marco看到窃听器，耳机，细碎的零件和一大堆乱线缠绕在一起。

 

“哇噢。”

 

“别管它们。”Mario头也不回地说。“我在这里运行的是独立网络，也就是说外面不能黑进来。就好像三个月前的那次任务一样，必须要进到里面接主机才行。”

 

“而要进来就必须从门，窗户，通风口选一个。”Marco接口道，“都被你布置了激光和红外线。我猜还有重力感应做启动辅助。”

 

“那些大厦，基地能被我们进去是因为它们太大，人太多。忙中出乱，百密一疏。而这里只有我一个人。”他点了点自己。Marco缩短了他们之间的距离，和他对视，“Sunny，你给自己建造了一座牢笼。”

 

“也许吧，当军需官了解了这些东西就会知道系统，工具是多么脆弱。安全感自然就少了。”他毫不在意，“就好像你，窗口下面一定会有玻璃渣，枕头下一定会有枪一样。我们都没有安全感，只是表现在不同的方面。”

 

从本质来说，他们都是一样的。更没有资格在这方面对对方的做法评头论足。Mario说得对，他也算不上是有安全感的人。

 

这是两人之间少有的冷场。过了一会Mario才有些生硬地开口，“所以，看完了之后以一个专业特工的角度来说，还有需要改进的地方吗。”

 

“突破最好的方式是什么？”

 

“摧毁障碍。”

 

“如果真的有这么丧心病狂的人想要硬闯，他不会介意会用什么手段。”这是没办法逃避的问题，尽管从现实来看几乎是不可能。“你说得对，不过你忘了一件事。”Mario咧开了嘴角，“你住在我对面。”他迎着Marco不解的目光说道。

 

“不管发生什么，你会来救我的。我想我也能保护自己直到你过来，也就几分钟的事不是吗。”Marco发现对着那样的笑容自己几乎要克制不住亲吻他的欲望，他不着痕迹地退开半步，笑容如常，“当然，保护军需官是特工的职责。”

 

 

…

 

“你能做出来那种东西吗？就是……”Marco叼着鸡翅，努力地将自己的构想用语言的形式表现出来。“按一下之后用电磁波或者别的什么我不懂的废掉周围的车，不用太久，够我逃跑就行了。”

 

“你真是会给我增加工作量。”Mario说道，叉走了最后一个土豆饼。Marco不满道，“说好的一人一半！”

 

“你在求我做事！吃你一半土豆饼怎么了！”

 

军需官会给自己所负责的特工提供一切支援，那些放在身上不知道什么时候有用一旦用上就能救命的东西大多都是动手能力极强的军需官自己做的。每个军需官的偏好不一样，Benedik喜欢改造枪，从手枪到重型狙击；Andre喜欢微型炸弹和与此完全不沾边的冷兵器；几乎没有联系的亚裔军需官似乎对生化方面情有独钟。这方面最和Mario有共同语言的是Lukas，他们都喜欢制作一些小玩意。比如Marco的隐形眼镜，比如Bastian的有摄像功能的袖扣。

 

 

“困难吗？”Marco问道，毕竟自己是在求人，所以他决定放弃最后一个鸡翅。尽管知道这样的语气传达着如果太麻烦就算了也不是很需要的意思，Mario还是本能地觉得不爽，“你不相信我？”MarcoReus你要是敢说是我发誓会向Bastian打小报告削你的假期和工资。

 

“不，我不想增加你的工作量。”

 

“不至于，”Mario说道，“给我一个星期。后半个月你请客。”

 

“听起来很划算。”

 

 

…

 

 

“所以你们有进展吗？”Pierre满脸写着八卦两字问道，“你知道我说的谁。”他的面前少见的摆着一杯用他的话来说味道寡淡的果汁，原因是他还要赶着晚上的飞机去执行自己的任务。

 

“没有。”两个字说得极其干脆利落，理直气壮到让人觉得他们之间本来就不该发生点什么。可惜Pierre不是一个普通人，“都这么久了你到底行不行。”他和Marco一样，知道如何在关心朋友的同时打击对方。

 

而Marco反常地沉默，Pierre是一个靠谱的朋友，懂得在该安静的时候安静，所以他也没有说话，只等着Marco开口。

 

“我只是觉得，这种事情，说与不说都不会带来什么改变。”Marco一副青春少年忧愁烦恼的样子。“你不觉得我和sunny现在的相处方式很不错吗。”

 

“你在害怕。”Pierre直截了当地说道。

 

“别总是这么敏锐，Pierre，好歹给我留点面子。”

 

“不过你说得对，”他的声音低下去，Pierre必须要凑近一些集中注意力才能听清，“我在害怕。”

 

“禁止办公室恋爱是有道理的。”


	6. Chapter 6

Marco不是一个让人省心的家伙，这一点和他共事过的人都知道。万幸的是，同他搭档最为默契的两位也不是什么安分的人。而现在，一位正在自己家里想办法搞定安保系统，一位还不知道在地球的哪个角落。

 

此时此刻，Marco在二十多年的人生里第一次反省自己是不是作恶太多才落到这个地步。

 

“Fuck.”他听到Mario抑制不住的咒骂声，停止了向前爬行的动作。“拿不到那个老混蛋的指纹就没办法进去，也就没办法关了它们。”Marco继续向前移动，“Sunny这不怪你，谁知道他是个没安全感的洁癖。”说完他停下来，从大腿处的口袋里拿出一瓶喷雾对着自己前面按了按，交错的红外线瞬间出现在了他面前。

 

“通风口都布着红外线，sunny，你大概可以和他好好交流一下。”他向后移动的同时说道，Mario的声音在那边颇有些无奈，“Marco我现在没有心情和你开玩笑。现在这个情况我觉得我们需要双重支援。”

 

Marco正准备说什么，却被一个爽朗熟悉的声音打断，“有我一个就够了！Marco你也有今天！”

 

“Pierre？！”在一个空气稀薄的地方这样大声地叫喊似乎不是一个明智之举，Marco回到了自己进管道的那个小隔间，等到外面的脚步声过去才压低了声音说话。另一边的Mario似乎和他一样震惊。

 

“你怎么来了？”

 

“我记得这条通信线路我是加了密了。”

 

好吧，看来他和自己的军需官关心的完全不是一个点。Marco慢慢扭开门把手，从门缝里看着外面的情况。“Bastian说你们需要支援，所以我就来帮你了。通信的话，这个你要去问Bastian了，这方面我不懂。”

 

“你准备从哪进来？我触发了一级安保。”Marco说这话时并没有一点的歉意，“最上面。”Pierre站在天台上，检查自己腰间安全索的搭扣。“辛苦你一下，引开他们的注意力。Mario？”眼前为重，军需官决定等事情弄完了再讨论线路的安全问题。“我把大楼的结构图给你，顺便，你拿到指纹了吗。”

 

“在Marco毫无形象地躲避保安的时候，我去和那位老人家喝了点酒。”Pierre一边慢慢把自己放下去一边说道。“Shit，酒瓶上最容易得到完整的指纹了。”Marco打晕一个落单的保安，将他拖进茶水间准备换上他的衣服。

 

 

“好了我在门口了，这么严密的地方居然忽略了天顶，真让人失望。”Pierre摇摇头，听到身后的脚步声下意识拔枪回头，就看见Marco对着他挥了挥深蓝色的保安帽。

 

“我以为你在休假。”当Pierre将薄膜上的指纹慢慢贴在识别器上时Marco说道，“拜你所赐，凌晨五点被叫起来给你当支援。连指纹这种最基本的都没拿到就敢进来，这是低级错误。”他敲了敲因为指纹核对正确正在缓缓打开的防弹玻璃门。

 

“下次啤酒我请。”Marco警惕地看着外面，确保这里只有他们两个人。

 

“我不是很想打扰你们叙旧，但是我不得不提醒你们要尽快，我不能拖着这边的监控器太久。”Mario说道，Marco敏锐地从语气里察觉到Mario现在心情不好。

 

“哦这个不用担心，我刚才下来的时候已经放好干扰器了。”Pierre完全没有被Mario有些阴沉的语气影响到，对着监控器笑得露出一口大白牙。

 

Mario的鼠标已经快要承受不住他的握力了。正想说话却被Marco抢先，“走吧Auba。”他推了推Pierre的背，用莫尔斯码敲打着，Mario现在心情不好。

 

有了男朋友就不要兄弟了，哦不，还没到手呢。Pierre发自内心地鄙视Marco这种行为。“声控。”他侧身让Marco到自己身旁。“谁说我什么都没做。”Marco有些得意地拿出一支钢笔，很有用的小玩意，可以录音，可以摄像传输，紧急时候还能用来刺进别人的后脑。他扭开笔帽，经过Mario重新排列的音频顺利地打开了它。

 

“被发现了，你们还有四十秒。”Mario的声音重新正常水平，Marco有些佩服自己在这个时候都还在想这种和工作没关系的事。“足够了。”他回答道。Pierre已经跑进去将微型炸弹贴上保险柜，两秒钟之后门被炸开，Marco将房间两边贴上炸药。然后和Pierre交换了一个眼神之后一起跑出去，遇到了阻拦他们的保安时丢出烟雾弹，一片迷蒙中两个人一起撂倒了几个保安。身后的炸弹声吸引了保安的注意力，两人在烟雾散尽前奔向天台。

 

Mario在电脑面前看着他们的配合，最为默契的特工组合之一并不是徒有其名。只需要一个眼神和细小的动作就能够明白对方要做什么，他突然发现其实自己和Marco的配合漏洞百出。

 

自己的经验不足，Marco之前长时间的独来独往。而他们又太自信了，以为近一年的磨合能够弥补这样的不足。

 

其结果就是1+1＜2

 

 

“怀念吗？”Pierre从隐蔽的地方拿出了跳伞包。“哦。”Marco接过它，“你是说阿拉斯加那次吗，记忆犹新。”说完他往下看了看，“距离是够了，谁来接我们。”

 

“Sven。”Pierre说道，“正好他这两天也闲着，干脆就把他叫来了。”

 

“所以是Sven和Lars一起来了。”Marco整理着跳伞包说道，“他什么时候才能明白双胞胎和连体婴是有区别的。”Pierre耸了耸肩，“要我说，可能要下辈子去了。”说完他先跳下去。黑色的降落伞在半路打开，然后准确地落在一辆越野车前。

 

“Sunny？”Marco敲了敲耳机，那边的军需官像是回过神一样说道，“哦，恩，东西直接交上去就行。替我向两位本德问好。”说完有些急切地切掉了联络。Marco向下看去，Pierre已经站在车旁向他挥手了。

 

“嘿Marco，好久不见。”Marco刚关上车门，前面就传来两个相似的声音，正副驾驶座的人回过头来看着他，连嘴角翘起的弧度都一模一样。“的确有很久了，Sven，Lars。”血缘赋予了他们相似的面容和独一无二的默契，还要早几年他们长得更像，那时候Marco是少有几个能分出他们的人。

 

Sven发动汽车，Lars依旧保持着转身的姿势和他们聊上一次任务的趣事。“老天，那个大小姐就这么看上你了？”Pierre整理完身上的东西，加入了他们的聊天，打趣道。“你都没考虑一下留下吗，穿金戴银还有美女陪着。”

 

话刚说完Sven就踩了一个急刹车，Pierre没有防备，头直接撞上前面的靠背。“操！SvenBender你杀人啊！”

 

“没事吧？”Lars偏头看了看自己弟弟有些阴沉的侧脸，决定还是先关心同事。“活该。”Marco毫不留情地说道。在Sven面前打趣他哥简直就是找死。又对着Lars摆摆手，“不用担心，他生命力很顽强。”

 

“MarcoReus你是不是忘了十分钟之前是谁救了你！”

 

“已经忘了！”

 

Lars有些好笑地看着他们斗嘴，他并不像Sven那样和两人都关系密切，和Marco关系是不错，但是Pierre没见过几次。

 

身边的Sven把方向盘捏得死紧，Lars拍了拍他的脸，“专心开车。”Sven懒懒地看了他一眼，手上的力道松了些。明明只比自己小十二分钟，但是有的地方就像一个小孩一样执著。Lars觉得有些头疼。

 

 

一向没脸没皮的Marco在这种气氛下也觉得自己和Pierre是电灯泡。在经过转角的时候他开口道，“就在这里停吧，我可以自己回去了。”说完给Pierre使了一个眼色，加蓬人心领神会，“我也一起下了，还没去参观过Marco的公寓。”

 

 

下车之后Marco长舒一口气，Pierre揉了揉自己有些发红的额头，“Manni真小气。”Marco白了他一眼，“他没把你丢到车外面就不错了。不过去参观我公寓这种拙劣的借口也亏你想得出来。”

 

“我可不想打扰他和Lars的独处时光，”

 

关于本德兄弟，永远不止办公室恋爱这么简单，不过那个人人都有意无意避过去的道德伦理问题似乎并没有很困扰两位当事人。Marco看着Sven怎么一路追他哥追过来，不得不佩服他的毅力和决心。在现在这个时代，沾上一点血缘关系的爱情都会很困难，更别说是曾经和自己共享一个子宫九个月的孪生哥哥。

 

“话说回来，你怎么会忘记去拿到指纹。”Pierre将他的思绪拉回来，Marco有些烦躁地揉揉自己的头发，“别提了，情报出错了。等我需要指纹的时候触动了警报不说，还发现那个老家伙是个超级洁癖，房间里半枚指纹都找不到。”

 

“怎么了？”他看着好友有些奇怪的神色，“我也说不上来，总觉得怪怪的。”Pierre皱着眉回答道，不过很快又露出和平日一样的笑脸，“大概是我想多了，走吧，去参观下你的公寓！”

 

 

…

 

 

“你知道那是任务需要。”Lars将视线落在窗外飞快滑过的风景上，手撑着下巴淡淡地说。“我知道。”那是一次意外，一次对于任务来说再好不过的意外。Lars假扮的侍应生被宴会的举办人，也就是他们的任务目标，通俗地说，看上了。

 

还来不及安抚一下恋人，Lars就已经含着合适的笑容跟着那位大小姐去了放着密码盒的内室。突然的电磁干扰让Sven根本不知道那边发生了什么，一阵阵的杂音听得他火大。心浮气躁地等了不知道多久，那边的杂音消失，“东西拿到了，走吧。”

 

“怎么拿到的？”他问道，Lars在旁边正试图捅开看上去有些年头的锁，有些心不在焉地回答道，“以前当学员的时候怎么教的就怎么做。”说完这句他似乎就不想接话了，只专心地摆弄着手里的盒子。

 

Sven哦了一声，显然对这个回答不太满意。但也没有多说什么。

 

 

“当时……”

 

“当时什么都没有发生。”Lars干净利落地打断他，脸上带了几分笑意，“还是说你在期待我和她发生什么？”

 

“没有。”

 

当时也的确没有发生什么不该发生的事情，Lars人长得好会说话，在密码盒从保险柜之后以一个温柔的姿态将手指抚上她的脖颈，手指上的红色麻醉药贴片接触到她皮肤的瞬间便开始发挥作用。Lars一手接住盒子，另一只手搂住她的腰，将她送到了旁边的扶手椅上。“好好睡一觉。”

 

在Lars看来，这种普通的任务过程没什么好解释的。更何况，他也挺喜欢看到Sven吃醋到疯但是还竭力不表现出来的样子。

 

交叉路口等红绿灯的间隙，他飞快地凑过去吻了吻Sven的脸，在Sven瞪大眼睛偏过头看着他的时候指了指开始信号灯，满脸无辜，“绿灯了。”

 

 

…

 

Pierre像是寻宝一样把Marco公寓里藏的所有武器都搜了出来，堆在一起之后他看到Marco一直盯着对面看，而且还不是光明正大的看，而是撩开一点点窗帘，就像他们执行任务时那样偷偷的。

 

“看着你这个样子，你确定对面住的是你的军需官不是你的任务目标。”Pierre笑道，Marco的脸色却没有轻松半分。“他在生气。”Pierre有些好奇地凑过去，隔着帘子和玻璃只能看到Mario模糊的侧脸。“怎么看出来的？”

 

“他刚才看到我了，但是一点反应都没有，这不正常。以前哪怕任务失败了心情再差也会给我打个招呼。”

 

“也许他只是没心情，这次的任务这么……你懂的。”Pierre安慰道。Marco的食指绞紧窗帘，相处多年，Pierre知道现在Marco心里也烦躁得一点就爆。

 

那么这个时候，到底是劝他去找Mario，还是劝他先冷静下来呢。

 

对面的军需官伸了个懒腰，目光飞快地掠过他们。Pierre有些担心Marco会把窗帘整个扯下来。他大概也明白Mario现在为什么是这个反应，而最需要理解的人现在正在自己纠结，Marco的情商一直处于幼年状态，他是知道的。

 

这年头，朋友真不好当。

 

深呼吸，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，“他是不是吃醋了？”问出来了。Pierre觉得说完自己的后颈就开始冒冷汗。

 

Marco皱了皱眉，放开了可怜的窗帘，“为什么？”

 

“你觉得呢。”Pierre说道，努力地忍住了扶额的动作。

 

“我去找他。”Marco说着朝门口走去。

 

“拜。”Marco出门后换成Pierre站在窗边看着对面的情况。“冷静下来，别吵架。”他低声说道。


	7. Chapter 7

Marco刚打开门（是的他已经有备用钥匙了），就受到了热情的招待。突然蹿起的激光网让他背后一阵发凉，下意识地退后一步靠在门上。Mario手里还拿着扳手，面无表情地说了句对不起手滑按错了。然后关掉了地上的网格和竖直的激光线，留着左右两边的又荡又晃。

 

Marco觉得这会给自己带来心理阴影，以后他还敢随便进其他军需官的家门吗。他对着Mario摊了摊手，示意这个有些超出自己的能力范围了。Mario偏了偏头，摆弄了一下桌子上的一堆螺丝钉，“控制开关坏掉了，我还没来得及修，要么你自己过来，要么就回去吧。”Marco从他的脸上读出了要么死要么滚这个潜在意思。看来不能惹军需官生气的传闻是真的。

 

年轻的特工退后一步，观察了一下激光晃动的顺序和频率。好吧，他希望自己身体的柔韧性还和以前一样好。

 

Mario看着自己的搭档一步步地过了那道网，每一个动作都恰到好处地避开了浅蓝色的线条。Marco最后一步踏出这个危险的区域之后看上去高兴地几乎想和站在激光网前面自拍。配上一句“哦我真他妈帅”。

 

Mario不知道自己应该高兴自己的搭档能够不费吹灰之力搞定激光网还是应该感叹完了该来的总是会来。他坐直身子，眼神巧妙地避开了Marco的眼睛。

 

“有事找我？”他不等Marco说话，先问道。

 

“今天心情不好。”该死的肯定句。在一个专业特工面前掩饰情绪只会输得更惨，接受过特工训练的Mario深知这个道理。“废话。”他将手里分量不轻的扳手摔进旁边的工具箱里。Mario和所有的年轻人一样还处在一个争强好胜的年纪，不能接受任务的失败，更别说失败之下暴露的是自己和搭档不够默契的事实。

 

“Sunny，只是一次情报错误。”Marco安慰道，谁都是从那个年轻气盛的年纪走过来的，三年前他在Mario这个年龄的时候失败了还会摔酒瓶。

 

“重点不在这里！”Mario站起来，过大的动作甚至带翻了椅子。“Marco，我生气不是因为情报错误，也不是因为任务差点失败。”Marco很少看到他这样失态，他走上前按住Mario的肩膀，却被Mario挣开。

 

“Sunny……”

 

“Marco，我们的配合不够完整，你自己也发现了。”

 

“这不是问题，”Marco双手把着他的脖子让他看着自己，“谁都不是一来就默契的，我们会克服这些。这没什么。”他说道。Mario深吸一口气，再一次退开，“我相信你Marco，可是我不相信自己。这次只是没有拿到指纹，下一次如果是有狙击手或者隐藏的炸药呢。再或者我们不能像这次一样及时得到支援呢。”

 

“我们没办法避免意外。突发情况只能随机应变。默契是可以培养的，Bastian，Manu，他们和我们一样都是从零开始。谁都会有失败和配合不够默契的时候，你不能因为一次的失误就否定了前十个月我们一起完成的一切。”

 

Mario刚想说什么，Marco打断他，语气里是少有的不耐，“Mario，你在钻牛角尖。永远都没有万全的准备，你我都清楚，我们做不到。”Mario像是被抽去力气一般，“我知道。我只是……需要一点时间去完全接受它。”

 

“我已经向Bastian申请了休假，最近我们还是不要合作比较好。”Marco伸手去抱他的动作凝固在那里，“你也正好可以放松一下，或者，领一些单人任务。”他有些迟疑地说，“不能依赖军需官。这也是特工的行为守则之一对吧。”他笑了笑，Marco的表情阴沉得让他有些害怕。

 

“你想逃避什么。”Marco伸手捏着他的手腕，Mario因为施加的疼痛皱眉，很快恢复面无表情的样子，语气坚定。

 

“别用审讯的语气和我说话。我没有逃，我说了，需要一点时间。”他将Marco的手指一根根扳开。“没有别的事就回去吧，我还要收拾东西。”

 

 

…

 

 

“你他妈居然批准了他的休假申请？！”Pierre坐在旁边胆战心惊地看着Marco对着电脑屏幕上的直系上司发脾气。不知道自己是去厨房避避难还是干脆回自己公寓。Bastian的语气依旧是冷静克制的，只要一涉及到工作，他就和每一位高层一样没什么人情味可言。

 

“为什么不？他那个状态放任着让你们继续合作会出事。就算他不提出来，我也会把你们两个调开。在你们第一次合作之后我就已经告诉你了，有一点问题就告诉我，这不是开玩笑。这种时候被我们称之为‘冷却期’。Mario比你更能意识到问题，这很好。我很高心没有看到两个冲动的家伙。”

 

“你自己也知道这次任务很棘手。”

 

“对，但是我也没想过会直接暴露你们之间的问题。”

 

“我们之间没有任何问题。”Marco咬着牙几乎是一个单词接着一个地挤出来。

 

Bastian给了他一个“你自己明白”的眼神。“Mario去休假，你是准备闲着还是领任务。”Bastian移开视线看着手边的东西们似乎在检查还有什么任务可以丢给Marco，Pierre趁机塞了一罐冰透了的啤酒到他手里，当然不是让他喝，是为了让他冷静一下。

 

Marco碰到啤酒罐的时候整个人一个激灵，不解地偏头看着Pierre，后者不断做着冷静的手势。白痴你刚才在对着我们的大boss爆粗知道吗。他用唇语说道。Marco用一个干脆的白眼表示自己的不屑。

 

 

“有一个挺远但是简单的任务。要接吗？顺便给你机会散心。”

 

“好。”Marco叩开啤酒，声音在房间里显得格外响，“如果有意外，我还是可以去找Mario帮忙对吧。”Bastian点点头，“只要他愿意。”

 

 

…

 

 

如果不是上一次Marco到这里来执行任务，他几乎都要忘记自己还有一个安全屋了。Mario将自己的行李小心地放在地上，默默祈祷上下飞机时工作人员有温柔的对待自己的东西。在完成了安保系统的激活之后他环顾这个不大的房子，先把它打扫到能住人才是重点。

 

Mario用抹布一点点擦着桌子上的灰，桌面上凝固着两点暗红色的血滴，大概是Marco上一次来这里的时候留下的。他擦干净桌子，瘫坐在沙发上看着天花板上有些昏暗的灯，那样的色彩让人昏昏欲睡。

 

事实上，他最近没有怎么睡过好觉，自从和Marco搭档之后噩梦虽然偶尔会找上他，但是并没有像最近那样频繁。他将这件事以抱怨的方式告诉过其他几个军需官，Andre说你想多了这没什么，Benedikt倒是很理解他，至于算不上军需官的Lukas，只是让他睡前多喝点热牛奶。

 

“这正常吗？”他皱着一张脸问屏幕那边的Benedikt，这是他能想到的最靠谱的人。Benedikt的笑容让他的神经逐渐放松，“我也做噩梦，尤其是在任务差点失败和Manu受伤的时候，我想我们的情况差不多。”

 

“我不想因为自己的原因……”他做了个手势，“你懂的。”

 

“所以你需要一段时间冷却。关心则乱。”Benedikt给出自己的建议，“要培养默契不是那么容易的事，更不容易的事能够将工作和感情区分开。我知道这会很辛苦，但是如你所见，大部分人都经历了这样的过程。”

 

“你也可以做到，或者说，你必须做到。”

 

 

Mario从睡梦里醒过来，他揉了揉脸，另一个房间的洗衣机还在运作，轰隆隆的是房间里唯一的声音。他只睡了不到半个小时，做了一个简短的梦。那其实是他和Benedikt的交谈内容。他将几天前的场景在脑子里过了一遍，最后叹了口气。

 

 

比对自己的搭档单相思更可怕的是两情相悦，虽然这样的例子也已经不算少了，但是像Benedikt和Manuel这样从小一起长大的是例外。就从处理自己的感情上来说，Mario一直对Benedikt抱有某种敬意。

 

Mario在房子里走了一圈，想好了哪些地方需要装红外，哪些地方布置激光线，还有一些零碎的小玩意藏在哪里。也许他应该补充一些枪？虽然那一类东西从来没有给他留下过太好的印象，但也许Marco会用到。

 

哦Marco，走之前那种谈话状态显然不适合讨论最近几天的计划。现在打电话或者发短信都显得很突兀，Mario拿起手机解锁又放下，没有一个好的开场白。不管是“嘿Marco我已经到安全屋了你在做什么”还是一句普通的“你还好吗”，想想都已经觉得尴尬得要死。

 

这边的Mario天人交战，那边Marco正在收拾自己的东西，Pierre在旁边喝着啤酒数看他手机的次数。“你知道手机是有提示音的对吧，不管他用哪种方式联系你你都会知道。”Marco从一堆东西里抬头看着他，“你在说什么，我没看手机。”

 

Pierre挑了挑眉毛，拿着啤酒的手对着他左手的方向扬了扬，Marco往自己手上看了一眼，把手机丢到一边。第五次把同一件浅紫色的衬衫丢进行李箱里。

 

“你可以打过去。”Pierre走到他身旁，趁着Marco还没有反应过来的时候拿到手机。“需要我帮你拨号吗？”

 

“不。”Marco抢回手机放在床头柜上，“不知道说什么。”

 

“看吧，这就是我不找搭档的原因。我觉得他现在在想同样的事，我应该打电话给他，可是说什么呢？说什么都不对，我还是不打吧。”他晃了晃啤酒，露出一副“你们就是在闹别扭”的表情。

 

“行，你说的都对。现在能请你滚出我家了吗？”Marco“砰”的一声合上箱子。Pierre竖起一根手指示意他噤声，把啤酒全部灌进嘴里咽下去之后说道，“好的我走了。”

 

“你来就是为了蹭啤酒喝？”

 

“今天的事我只找你要啤酒作报偿，你应该感恩。”Pierre一边开门一边回头说道。

 

 

…

 

 

任务很顺利，唯一让Marco感到疑惑和不安的是死前那人脸上意味不明的笑容和一串密码。解密码并不是他的强项，Marco走出废弃的停车场时被外面的阳光晃了眼。他忽然想起他可以去寻求一个人的帮助，一个永远都会在那里的人。

 

 

Mario被电话吵醒的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，闭着眼睛摸到手机接通，那边一句“sunny”让他一下子清醒。他们几天没有说过一句话了，三天，还是四天？“怎么了？”他坐起来打开床头灯，“我需要你的帮忙。”

 

 

“你说。”Mario走到桌边打开电脑。

 

“我发给你一串密码，你帮我解开它。有哪里不对，我说不出来，就是……”

 

“有不好的预感，我懂。”Mario接口道。电脑上显示出一张图，“你收到了吗？”Marco问道，“嗯。”Mario看着一串字符，开始飞快代入常规的加密方式。“那是个什么样的人，给我说说。”

 

“自大，骄傲，极度聪明，变态，反社会，和你一样。”

 

“哪部分。”

 

“聪明的那部分。”

 

“想要报复社会，我在他家里发现了一些东西，他应该在尝试制作炸弹。”Marco一边走一边说，明明阳光洒在身上，却身子发冷。0

 

“自己造？那他确实很聪明。”Mario点了点头，光标在屏幕上来回滑动。“地址。”他突然说道，图上的字符开始分解组合成一个个数字，Marco有一瞬间迷茫，“什么？”

 

“是经纬度。他想让你去那个地方，去发现他准备的东西。我不知道他做了什么，但他肯定觉得这会让你很挫败。”所以他会告诉你。Mario打开定位，将翻译出来的数字一个个填上去。“他没有给南北纬东西经，但他肯定给过你提示，Marco你好好想想，有没有漏掉什么。”

 

“北纬，西经。”

 

“你确定？”

 

“确定。”

 

“好吧。”Mario按下回车，看着经纬度定位，不断放大的地点和一个想法让他的心一点点沉下去。“你刚才说他在造炸弹，那么有没有可能……”他已经造好了安在了某个地方。他没有说完，但Marco懂他的意思，那个人不怕死，因为他要做的都已经完成了。

 

“操。”Marco几乎捏碎自己的手机。“现在谁离那里最近？”

 

“我。”


	8. Chapter 8

Marco竭力让自己冷静下来，他知道现在Mario在哪里，那个自己曾经也去过的安全屋。“确定地方之后通知警察和当地拆弹组吧。”他顿了顿，还是决定遵循自己的私心，“Sunny，这件事和你没关系，别去现场。”

 

那边的Mario似乎笑了笑，语气了带上一些无奈，“Marco你自己也来过这里，这是一个靠旅游业支撑的小岛，警察都很少更别说专业的拆弹人员了。”他看着电脑上显示出来的地图，“我知道它被放在哪里了。我会通知这里的警局让他们疏散人群。”说完他直接挂断了电话，翻出耳机戴上。

 

Mario对拆弹并没有十分的把握，虽然基本操作在学院的时候都学过，但拆弹确实算不上他的强项。要是Andre在这里就好了，Mario将柜子里放置着拆弹工具的箱子拖出来的时候想着。“祝我好运。”他深吸了一口气。

 

整件事就像是一个巨大的笑话。Marco联络了当地的临时点，跳上了直升机看着手机上一闪一灭的红点的时候想到，很近的地方，直升机大概十五分钟就能到。

 

他不仅把Mario扯进了自己的任务里还让他直接面对一个反社会疯子做出来的炸弹。那种熟悉的不安感一阵阵漫过他的心脏，他知道这种感觉代表着什么，真是漫长而艰难的一天。

 

Mario用组织的权限给警局下达了最高级别的警报，确定三公里之内除了他之外没有别的活人。年轻的警官的娃娃脸上带着显而易见的惊慌，“人已经疏散了，但是拆弹组过来至少要三个小时。”他说道，Mario拍了拍他的肩，“没关系，我去拆。”

 

 

他从来没想过，作为军需官的自己，也会有将那么多人的性命系在自己手上的时候。

 

 

当他做好了一切准备踏进那栋建筑的时候，Marco来到了岛上。他迫不及待地连通Mario的耳机，“Sunny，把地址发给我。”

 

“你知道这不可能。”Mario一边拿着机器寻找炸弹一边说道，“有我一个就够了，我想你来这里恐怕也没什么帮助。”开玩笑，这种事情怎么可能拉上你一起。

 

“总比你一个人好。”

 

“对我有点信心Marco，我的拆弹成绩一直都是A。”

 

Marco看到周围都是惊惶的人群，他艰难地逆向走着，抓住一个正在指挥疏散的警察问道，“被确定有炸弹的是哪栋楼？”

 

也许是他有些狰狞的表情吓到了警察，让他本就紧绷的神经更加混乱，“我，我们们不知道具体位置，只被告知了需要疏散的区域。”Marco松开了拽着警察领口的手，“哪块区域？”

 

“南区C。”Marco从车库里把自己放在这里的机车开出来，只有Mario一个人知道具体在哪栋楼，为了不让他知道甚至没有告诉当地的警察。好极了。他停在南区C的入口。“Mario，我现在在这里。”

 

“问到大致区域了？”Mario看了看自己的手表，“比我想象中来得要快。他们疏散完了吗？”手里的机器发出“嘀——嘀——”的声音，Mario知道自己找到了想要的东西。“你也找个有障碍物的地方待着。还记得怎么去我的安全屋吗？”

 

“听好了，我哪里都不会去。”Marco看着周围的楼房，感到一阵烦躁，“你到底在哪？！”

 

Mario叹了口气，“那你也听好了，我不会告诉你的。定位系统已经被我关了所以不要想了。”他慢慢移开装饰物，看到里面露出的炸弹。“好消息是，它不是定时的。”他慢慢把它拿出来，盒子左下角印的一个黑白骷髅头大概就是标志，很俗套。

 

Marco想到了折中的办法，“Sunny你带隐形眼镜了吗？能不能把影像连到我这里。”Mario打开旁边的掌上电脑，连通两边的影像。“看到了吗？”Marco简短地“嗯”了一声。

 

“现在你能去安全屋了吧。”Mario打开它的外壳，小声感叹一句，“做得真精巧。”

 

“我还是那句话，哪里都不会去。”

 

Mario抿了抿唇，知道Marco有多固执。不再说话，只认真地看着面前这个炸弹，试图理清它的构造。旁边的电脑构出了3D模型，自动运行拆除方式。

 

“理清构造，锁定目标，剪去障碍，排除危险。”Mario将曾经老师教过的准则背了一遍，还是不懂为什么有人喜欢和这种危险的东西打交道。他拿起小剪子剪断了一根黄色的线，什么都没有发生，一根没有特别意义的辅助线。电脑上第一种拆除方式运作出来失败了，开始自动尝试第二种。

 

“它竟然是自己供电。”Mario惊讶地看着底部旋转的小圆盒。

 

“如果能把它拆出来的话，就不能引爆了。”Marco说道。

 

“说得容易。”Mario取下右边的隐形眼镜，从箱子里拿出一个小巧的镜头，不断拉近让自己将里面的构造看得更清楚。“我没有十足的把握能将它完好并且不触发其他东西的情况下取出来。第一个问题就是剪掉哪根线。”

 

Marco回忆着自己看到的图纸，“13……”

 

“什么？”Mario将镜头放在一边。

 

“剪第13根或者它的倍数根。”

 

“你确定？”Mario将剪刀移到第十三根线上。“确定，他认为13是一个神圣的数字。”Mario“咔”的一声剪掉它，什么都没有发生，但他看到供电的圆盘上的三个红点消失了一个。他松了一口气，“我以后要把13作为幸运数字。”

 

剪掉三根线之后他又拆除了一个小芯片和一些没有实际意义的东西，他甚至怀疑它们的用途就是装饰。他现在有了一点聊天的心情了，“比我想象中好多了。”虽然这的确是没有见过的形态，常规拆除方法似乎也没用（电脑已经计算到了第五种方法），但一步步操作下来解除危险让他有了信心。

 

“我想起以前的拆弹老师，将拆弹视作一种艺术。说这能让他有一种成就感。”他用手背擦了擦汗，“过了这么久，我都没办法理解他对艺术的定义。”

 

“我知道他，他教过我们制作简易炸弹。Andre似乎从他那里受益良多。”

 

“当然，Andre可是他的得意门生。据说是他教过的最有这方面天赋的学生。”Mario盘腿坐在这个不大的盒子前，虽然看上去很无害，但他知道一旦它爆炸自己将尸骨无存。“所以不要轻易惹Andre，我曾经看见他用一个钮扣那么大的东西炸了一层楼。”

 

Mario活动了一下手腕，再次面对它。虽然心里已经有底了，但是真正动手的时候还是会本能的觉得害怕。

 

死，并不是一个很陌生的字眼。他并不是一个普普通通只需要担心就业的大学毕业生；他见证过同行的死亡，前一天还在和他说笑的年轻人第二天就成了一具冰冷的尸体，躺在那里让他想哭，冷冻柜的味道又让他想吐。他也在训练的时候被模拟行动一次次置于危险之下，如此逼真足以让人忘记这只是一次训练。还有那一次，他和Marco一起飞去执行任务，激烈的枪声之后是一片死寂，凉意从脚底蔓延到头顶。片刻后Marco的一句“嘿sunny。”才让他感觉自己的灵魂重新归位。

 

Mario当然还不想死，他还那么年轻，还有很多事情没做。没有养一只胖胖的加菲，没有喝到新出的法式香草拿铁，没有给总部的防御系统升级，没有找boss加薪成功，没有给喜欢的人表白。他和每一个年轻人一样还有一大堆细碎的梦想和愿望没有实现。

 

 

“放松Mario，你现在很紧张。”尽管并不能看得很清楚，但Marco还是发现了他的手在颤抖，“深呼吸，别怕。”Mario甩了甩手，有些心不在焉地嗯了一声。

 

 

“我总觉得不太对，”Mario说道，呼出一口气后剪掉一根白色的胶线，又用镊子夹出一小块金属碎片，“如果那个人想你所说的那样变态，那这个炸弹显然设置得有些简单了。”Marco回想起那个笑容，不安的感觉再次压回他的心脏。

 

 

Marco不知道该说什么，现在说什么似乎都是不合时宜的。任何安慰和鼓励都显得苍白无力。他第一次明白Mario每次坐在家里隔着屏幕看自己执行任务时的心情，你知道他身处险境，但是除了一些后备支援之外你什么都做不了。不，他现在更糟，他甚至不知道Mario到底在哪，更别说给他提供帮助。

 

“好了，现在到了一个艰难的时候。”Mario努力将自己的声音显得轻松一点，但并不成功，Marco能听出他语气里都快溢出来的紧张。“两根线，一根红一根蓝。剪一根。我有百分之五十的存活率。”

 

“比起蓝色，我觉得红色更好看。”他像是在自言自语，“Marco你呢？”

 

Marco能看到那个该死的东西现在只剩下两根线，一半的一半。一种从未有过的恐惧席卷他的全身，让他觉得有些喘不上气。他没办法做出一个选择，一旦选错，代价是他无法承受的。Mario倒是对他的沉默很坦然，只是拽着衣角的左手一点点收紧。

 

“你不说话我只能自己选了。”他的语气里甚至带着一点愉悦，就好像问Marco你想吃咖哩鸡还是可乐鸡翅，什么你都想吃，那我自己选一个一样。

 

“Sunny……”Marco取下了隐形眼镜，用力眨了眨酸涩的眼睛。

 

“Marco，我最后问你一个问题，很重要，你一定要回答我。”

 

“你说。”

 

 

“你喜欢我吗？”

 

“喜欢。”说的同时Marco听见那边发出“咔”的一声，Mario剪掉了线这个事实在他大脑里飞快的窜过。

 

“呼，还好，差点还以为听不到你告白了。”

 

 

Marco一个人站在路中间，看着很傻的张了张嘴，没说出话。

 

 

“咦，怎么会……”

 

Marco一句怎么了还没有问出口，身后那栋楼就传来一阵巨响，浓烟卷着火焰从被击碎的窗户里冒出来。爆炸带来的强大冲击直接拍到他脸上，让他失去了意识。

 

 

——End——


End file.
